


Babe in Stars

by NekomaruNidai



Category: Girl in Space
Genre: dedicated to eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomaruNidai/pseuds/NekomaruNidai
Summary: Woman inside outer space





	Babe in Stars

It was hard being a girl in space. For starters, being a mistress in the solar system had a lot of downsides to it. There was no other females in deep space, so the lady in the universe could only call herself the one and only chick in celestia. But isn't that okay, thought the mademoiselle in the void? For being a mistress in ether space was not that bad. She could float around, that lass in the cosmic plane. As there was no gravity for her, that gal in infinity. So it was fine, being a girl in space, decided the miss in deep space.

This was fine.


End file.
